


The Question Game

by Kittenbedtimestories



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenbedtimestories/pseuds/Kittenbedtimestories
Summary: When you're traveling with someone who's seen everything, you have a lot of questions.
Kudos: 4





	The Question Game

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on Wattpad under the same account name.]

The rules were simple. No deep questions. No math. No crying. Anything else was fair game.  
You usually go first, as you had so many questions about him.  
"Favorite color?"  
"For hair? Ginger. Other than that I haven't decided."  
His questions were funny most of the time.  
"Opinion on pears?"  
"Not my favorite, but I don't hate them."  
"How dare you say that!"  
Sometimes you'd lay there for hours, on the floor of the console room, staring at the ceiling and asking questions, back and forth.  
"Favorite species that isn't your own?"  
"Human, of course! But I also quite like cat people, they're interesting when they're not being murderous. Fuzzy, too."  
He sometimes asked you about life back on earth.  
"What's your house like?"  
"You've seen it!"  
"Yeah, but you lived there! What're your favorite places in it? Where do you go when you're sad?"  
"Well, my bedroom for one. I love reading in there, or playing videogames. And the porch is nice..."  
Sometimes you asked about Gallifrey, and sometimes he didn't seem to mind too much.  
"What was rain like on Gallifrey?"  
"...wet..."  
"Too deep?"  
"...no. It was pretty. Really pretty. Beautiful. Big, rolling storms of purple clouds sometimes. It'd rain for hours, thick torrents, small drops like daggars..."  
Once, he asked a very important question.  
"How long will you do this?"  
"Sorry?"  
"How long will you do this with me? Travel, I mean."  
"Oh. As long as I can. As long as I want. As long as you want me here."  
"I'll always want you here."  
"Forever, Doc?"  
"Never say forever."  
"But will you want me here forever?"  
"...yeah. Yeah, I will. I always want forever."  
Once, you were daring, a little afraid of the answer.  
"Tell me about your other friends? The other people you've traveled with?"  
"Why?"  
"I'm curious. Just little things, like did they like to read as well? What did they think of the TARDIS the first time they saw it? What did they look like?"  
"..."  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
"There was Martha."  
"What?"  
"Martha. Martha Jones. She was great. A doctor, always in a leather jacket and jeans. She loved the TARDIS from the minute she stepped in. And there was Mickey. He was a bit of an idiot, but I let him in anyway, a favor for...anyway, he was a good man. And there was Donna..."  
The deep rule went out the window.  
Once, he asked you something you never expected from him.  
"What do you think of me?"  
"In what way?"  
"Who am I to you?"  
"...you're you. The Doctor."  
"Yeah, but who's the Doctor?"  
"...a genius. A madman. A friend, and a soldier, and a teacher, and a scientist, a mad scientist. A traveler. A planet protector. A people protector...and someone I'd trust with my life, because I know he's seen too many lost to not at least try to save me. Someone who shouldn't blame himself for the people he couldn't save. And...my best friend, in the whole universe. Always."  
"..."

"That good?"  
"..."  
"Doctor, are you crying?"  
"No, 'course I'm not...Thank you."  
"Always here, Doc. Always here."


End file.
